El error
by Red Machine
Summary: Snape, el profesor de pociones ciego y loco por amor, lleva a cabo una pocion que no tiene los efectos deseados. Es un Severus Snape, Hermione Granger. Capi 6 Up!Ya hay lemmon Desesperadas! XD Me cambio de nombre! por problemas tecnicos.. Uu
1. Pociones malignas

**Todos los personajes son de JKRowling ninguno me pertenece (por desgracia) no se quiere ofender y/o crear malestar alguno. **

**Ah, es un SSHG **

**El error:**

**Capítulo I: Pociones malignas **

**Snape daba vueltas alrededor de su despacho, había cometido un error, un grave error.**

_**Por dios en que estabas pensando **_**- Pensó Snape, pasandose las manos por el pelo.**

**Se movía de un lado a otro, intentando asumir la situación paseándose y estrujando su túnica que comenzaba a arrugarse notablemente.**

**-**_**Esto no puede ser bueno, nada bueno.**_** – Se decía a si mismo.**

**Flash back:**

**Snape, aun sin saber que hacer a su amor no correspondido, desesperado y al borde de la locura elaboraba una poción, su caldero humeante indicaba que el próximo ingrediente debería de echarse en breve con lo que Snape, cruzó corriendo el pasillo hasta su alacena de ingredientes para pociones. **

**Cogío aquella botella lila, leyendo su nombre rápidamente "**_**Atrilosfero**_**".**

**Fue a su despacho de nuevo, aferrando la botellita más que a su vida, llego al caldero y removió su contenido con la cuchara de madera. **

**El sonido del corcho de la botellita al abrirse resonó por su despacho.**

**A continuación echó 3 gotas de la poción lila, haciendo que el caldero tomara un color rojo muy llamativo.**

**Su poción estaba lista, quedaba el último y más peligroso detalle, suministrarlo sin que se dieran cuenta.**

**¿Pero como lo haría?**

**-**_**La comida**_**- susurró su cerebro.**

**Demasiado difícil.**

**-**_**Madame Pomfrey- **_**Volvió a pensar.**

**Demasiado arriesgado.**

**- **_**Castigo y Desmaius**_** – ¡Bingo!**

**Si, lo tenia todo planeado, esperaria a que cometiera un error, por insignificante que fuera, y la castigaría en su despacho. **

**Después, cuando llegara a su despacho, silenciosamente y por la espalda le lanzaría un desmaius y quedaría desmallada, y luego, le subministraría la poción y… ¡Bingo! Rendida a sus pies.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**- **_**Ella, la que me vuelve loco, la que me hechiza con cada uno de sus movimientos, sus ojos color miel y sus rizos perfectos y castaños**_** – pensaba mirándola fijamente – **_**pobre de mi, que he caído en sus zarpas, en las zarpas prohibidas de este absurdo amor.**_

**- **_**¿Como puede ser tan perfecta? No comete ningún fallo**_**. – Pensó enfureciéndose por dentro.**

**-**_**Cambiare su lista de pociones y la tendrá mal ella sola**_** –dijo esbozando una mueca fría.**

**Con un imperceptible y bajo movimiento de barita, más unas palabras imperceptibles para el oído de aquella clase, en la que predominaban el sonar de las burbujas de los calderos y el fuego, cambió la lista de ella, y espero pacientemente a que se equivocara.**

**- Señorita granger – Dijo en su susurro habitual y una mueca despreciable.**

**- ¿Si? – Dijo granger mirando a Snape profundamente con sus ojos color miel.**

**- Su poción es errónea – Dijo sin cambiar su expresión **

**- ¿Cómo? Eso no es verdad Profesor Snape, he seguido cada una de las medidas, así como los ingredientes y las acciones que debía de realizar. – Dijo Granger orgullosamente.**

**Dichosa sabelotodo.**

**- Usted, Granger – Dijo haciendo una mueca de asco con la ultima palabra. – Ha usado Dientes de dragón, y había que usar una escama. – Dijo sonriendo de medio lado.**

**- Yo… Lo.. Siento mucho profesor. – Dijo Hermione maldiciendo en todos los idiomas que sabía. **

**Ella estaba segura que ponía dientes de dragón. **

**- 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor– Dijo Snape con la mayor frialdad posible. **

**Como no era de esperar, ella resopló, y todos los alumnos de Gryffindor soltaron unos quejidos, retumbando por toda la sala, dándole, mejor excusa para castigar Hermione.**

**- Además, Señorita, dada su "sabiduría" deberá venir, a las 7, a cumplir su castigo. – Dijo dedicándole una mirada asesina a la joven– Dadle las gracias a vuestra querida amiga Granger.**

**Snape, al acabar la clase, y dada que esa mañana la tenia libre, se permitió ir a sus aposentos y descansar.**

**Tras pasar por los infinitos pasillos y escaleras de Hogwarts llegó hasta su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si y despojándose de su túnica.**

**Se sentó en su cama y comenzó a masajearse las sienes, un minuto más y se volvería loco, completamente loco.**

**Se quitó sus demás ropajes, y se metió a la cama dispuesto a dormir, tanto como se lo permitiera su cuerpo.**

**De pronto y despojándose de sus sueños miro su reloj las 6.30, se había quedado profundamente dormido.**

**Se levantó, como si su cama quemara, y se dispuso a darse una ducha, bien fría, despejando todas las ideas de su mente.**

**Se arregló, aun sin saber porqué y espero hasta que era hora de ir al aula de pociones.**

**Tras 10 minutos de, a lo que el le parecía, una eterna espera llego Granger, con la respiración entrecortada y las mejillas sonrosadas.**

**- Lo… Lo siento profesor, he tenido que hacer cosas. – Dijo entrecortadamente intentando respirar. **

**-Como siempre señorita Granger - Escupió cada una de las palabras.**

**-Bueno¿Qué tengo que hacer? – Dijo volviendo a su respiración normal.**

**-Limpie todos los calderos que tiene usted ahí enfrente – Dijo levantando, e indicando el lugar con su cabeza.**

**Hermione, cansada se arrodilló enfrente de aquel caldero mugriento que, según el aspecto que tenia, parecía que no lo hubieran limpiado en mucho tiempo. **

**Todo estaba extrañamente en silencio, ni el ruido de las hojas de los libros, ni la pluma al escribir, nada, absolutamente nada.**

**-Desmaius – Susurró Snape acompañado con un movimiento seco de varita apuntando a la espalda de Hermione.**

**Y al poco de escuchar ese susurro de su profesor sentía desvanecer su cuerpo hasta que termino cayendo al suelo soltando un suspiro de su boca.**

**Si, estaba en un sueño, en el que existían el y ella, no había nada más, ni diferencia de edad, ni amor no correspondido, ni diferencias de sangre.**

**Amaba a su profesor como a su vida, amaba a Severus Snape.**

**Snape, con la botella de pocion en la mano, y maldiciéndose por lo que iba a realizar, se acerco hasta el cuerpo de la Joven, y extendió su mano temblorosa, tomo la cara de Hermione entre sus manos. Estaba tan suave e inocente que le daba pena tocarle.**

**Y el líquido de la botella cayó hasta su boca probando aquel conjuro que les haría felices, Para Siempre.**

**De pronto el cuerpo de Hermione comenzó a convulsionarse en el suelo y a Snape le entró el pánico, esa pocion no la había probado nunca con personas, y algo no funcionaba, había cometido un error, un grave error, y le estaba haciendo daño.**

**Fin del Flash back**

**Miró de nuevo a la chica, y la cogió entre sus brazos, y la llevó a su habitación, algo no marchaba bien…**

**Miro de nuevo la lista de ingredientes, mirando alguna equivocación, pero nada.**

**Muerdago**

**Cola de murciélago.**

**Tres gotas de lágrima de unicornio.**

**Y tres gotas de Adrósfelo…**

**-**_**¡Oh, mierda**_**!- chilló para sus adentros- **_**le he dado la pocion que no era.**_

**Ahora si que tenía motivos para estar nervioso le he dado a Granger una pocion que no era.**

_**-Muy bien ¿Qué pretendes cargártela?-**_** se pregunto furioso.**

**Continuara…**


	2. Momentos indeseables

**Todos los personajes son de JKRowling ninguno me pertenece (por desgracia) no se quiere ofender y/o crear malestar alguno. **

**Ah, es un SSHG **

**Si no te gusta esta pareja, pues no leas y todos tranquilos!! **

**Capítulo II:**

**Momentos Indeseables**

**Snape, aun confundido miraba sus grandes estanterías buscando el libro, que le mostraría la poción que el mismo había elaborado.**

**La verdad, que estaba cansado, los ojos le dolían y le picaban, de tanto tiempo que llevaba buscando entre sus amados libros de pociones.**

**No sé, ni cuando, ni como desperté en mi cama y la verdad, no me sentía del todo bien.**

**Me dolía todo el cuerpo…**

**Parpadee varias veces hasta que la luz pareció clarearse y las imágenes empezaron a hacerse más nítidas.**

**Me costó asimilar lo que vi, si, me vi en mi escritorio tumbado junto a una pila de libros de pociones, durmiendo tranquilamente.**

**-**_**Será una pesadilla, tan solo eso.**_**- Pensó Snape medio adormilado.**

**Snape, dolorido y confuso dio media vuelta a su imagen durmiendo en el escritorio y miro hacia la pared de su despacho.**

**De pronto, un olor a perfume de mujer le invadió sus pulmones, y un mechón de cabello rizado y color miel se le vino a la cara.**

**- **_**No puede ser**_** – Se dijo a si mismo. – **_**No tiene que serlo.**_

**Se levantó, y llevo la mano a su cabeza, y una maraña de pelo rizado invadió la palma de sus manos. **

**- **_**Esto no es normal**_** - pensó mientras se estremecía pensando lo peor.**

**Comenzó a palparse el cuerpo mientras caminaba hacia su baño.**

**-**_**No debería llevar falda, ni debería tener pechos, ni pelo largo**_** – empezaba a asustarse. **

**Cuando nada podía salir peor, sucedió. Una ola de sudor frío baño su cuerpo, y un calambre relampagueó en su espalda.**

**- **_**Por merlín, no puede ser, esto es solo un sueño**_**. – Dijo cogiendose ahora su rizada cabellera. –**_**Me he convertido… En Hermione Granger**_** –dijo casi estirándose del pelo. – **_**Esto ya no puede ir peor**_

**Escuché unos ruidos que se encaminaban hacia el aseo, y vi aparecer a Hermione, ósea a mi figura por la puerta.**

**Comenzó a chillar, y tuve que zarandearme para que se callara antes de que viniera alguien y descubriera el estropicio.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Tras tranquilizar a Hermione preparándole un té y dejándola sola durante un rato, comenzó a hablar a trompicones y torpemente.**

**-¿C- Cómo ha pasado es-esto? –Preguntó Hermione confusa. – Recuerdo que limpiaba los calderos y…**

**-Si, bueno, esto, Inspiraste algo que no debías, y te tropezaste, tiraste el contenido de un caldero en el que probaba una poción.**

**-¿Y- Y ahora que? – Pregunto temblorosa.**

**- Pues, la verdad, no lo sé. No tengo ni idea de que poción inspiraste, y obviamente no tengo el antídoto. No obstante, lo buscaré. **

**- Pero, que nuestros cuerpos hayan cambiado significa que tendremos que actuar normalmente y yo, no se como actúa usted – Mintió, ya que le observaba desde hace tiempo y se sabía exactamente cada uno de sus movimientos.**

**- Como reciba alguna noticia de que yo, bueno, usted Granger, está cambiando, me encargaré personalmente. – Dijo snape casi apuntándola con el dedo.**

**- Y como le haga algo a mis amigos, le juro que yo… - un momento, acabab… Acababa de amenazar al profesor?!?!?!? **

**Bajó la cabeza ruborizada y miró al suelo.**

**-Le advierto, Granger, si se entera alguien de esto acabaremos en un gran lío. – Dijo snape algo confuso por la reacción anterior de Hermione. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Tras una larga charla de lo que debían o no hacer Hermione se sintió cansada, y casi apunto de dormirse…**

**-…Comprendes? ¿Granger? ¡Granger! – Elevó la voz**

**-¿SI? Ehm… ¿Qué decía profesor? – Pregunto tímidamente.**

**Snape le echó una mirada asesina que le heló la sangre.**

**- Le decía que no puede haber favoritismos en mi clase, si debe quitarle puntos a Gryffindor se los quitará. Nada de compasiones en mi clase. - Dijo con una frialdad impresionante**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Snape, estaba en la torre Gryffindor acostado en la cama pensando en la estupidez que había cometido hasta que Parvati se le acercó.**

**- ¿Hermione vienes a charlar a la sala común? Aun es pronto para dormir. – Dijo aquella chica.**

**- No, la verdad es que no me apetece, estoy cansada. Gracias de todos modos. – Dijo snape lo mejor que pudo.**

_**Mientras en el despacho de snape…**_

**-Fascinante**_**-**_** susurró Hermione mirando las estanterías de los libros.**

**Siempre había querido estar en la habitación de snape, y ahora, después de tantos años soñando con eso, estaba, justamente en esa habitación, mirando cada cosa que tenía delante, curioseando a más no poder. **

**Estaba en un sueño.**

_**Continuara!**_

_**Contestación a los reviews **_

_**Alex Black Lupin**__** : Me alegro mucho que te gustara como empieza ya que a mí esta historia no me acaba de convencer, gracias!! **_

_**Sucubos**____** tranquila, que no te dé nada que ya sabes lo que ha pasado jaja ya estás mejor?, gracias!! **_

_**Sevkrissrem**__**: bueno cristina, gracias por el comentario, no se que decirte, la verdad esque no espero que este fict le guste a todo el mundo, la verdad que he puesto a Snape en esa situación ya que desde que Hermione empieza a ir a Hogwarts entonces la verdad que está desesperado por eso. Y nada tan solo quería decirte que para nada me has ofendido, solamente hago esto por pasar el tiempo, y porque me encanta esta pareja, se intenta hacerlo bien . **_

_**Ralye.Rickman.Snape**__**: bueno, snape ha caído bajo lo sé pero no se me ocurría otra cosa mejor jaja, y bueno te animo a que sigas leyendo. Besos!**_

_**Diony Black Potter**__**: bueno espero que te siga gustando y no dejes de leer!**_

_**Varg22**__** Justamente hoy me he leído uno de tus ficts y la verdad me ha encantado y espera al siguiente también!!**_

_**duffy potter**__**: Tu Comentario es el que más me ha gustado, ya que me animas mucho a seguir y eso me hace tener una chispa de confianza en lo que escribo Thanks!**_

_**Y sobre todas las cosas a mis amigas Virginia, que saco las ideas de ella, ya que es mi musa , y de Sandra, que mientras que yo escribo ella se come mis galletas de chocolate. Gracias A todas!!**_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Vale, se que es lioso y continuará siéndolo, pero no puedo hacer nada mi mente es así **_

_**Cuando quiero decir Hermione, si, digo Hermione pero me refiero al cuerpo de snape, (ya que Hermione es snape).**_

_**Entones Hermione, como tiene el cuerpo de snape bajo su poder deberá dar pociones y Snape, con el cuerpo de Hermione deberá ir a clases.**_

_**Vuelvo a repetir, Cuando Digo Hermione Será el cuerpo de Snape.**_

_**Y cuando digo Snape Será el cuerpo de Hermione pero el ser de Snape xD**_

_**Bueno, vale, me dejo que me matéis por hacerlo tan lioso. xD**_


	3. Nervios a Flor de piel

**Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling ninguno me pertenece (por desgracia) no se quiere ofender y/o crear malestar alguno. **

**Ah, es un SSHG **

**Si no te gusta esta pareja, pues no leas y todos tranquilos!! **

**Capítulo III: _Nervios a Flor de piel._**

- No, la verdad es que no me apetece, estoy cansada. Gracias de todos modos. – Dijo snape lo mejor que pudo.

-Nada de excusas, tenemos que planear la fiesta de mañana - dijo Parvati Patil intentando arrastrarla por el brazo.

-¿Qué fiesta?-preguntó Snape confuso

-La fiesta sorpresa para Lavender! La de mañana por la noche! - le aclaró al ver su cara confusa- ¡Que poca memoria tienes!

-Ahh si…esa fiesta - Snape buscó una excusa convincente - Eh…me ha venido la regla.

-¿Y?

-Pues…que me duele-dijo Snape poniendo cara de angustia.

-Anda, calla. Que no será para tanto, si no te doy algún brebaje y se te pasa.

-Yo…

-Veeeeenga - dijo arrastrándole hasta la sala común.

Cuando bajó vio a Weasley nervioso arrugando su túnica

-Hermione puedes venir un momento – Dijo Weasley con un cierto rubor en las mejillas.

- Dime Ron – Dijo snape, con cierto asco al pronunciar su nombre.

- Bueno, esto… veras es que yo… - Dijo Weasley balbuceando y tiñendo sus mejillas con el color de su pelo- A solas -añadió mirando a Patil.

-Oh claro, ya me voy- sonrió dulcemente- A-ho-ra me cuen-tas –le susurró a Snape antes de irse con una sonrisa tonta.

-Bueno, Hermione quería decirte que…- dijo Weasley toqueteando sus dedos

- Vamos Ron, me pones nerviosa – dijo Snape dándole un leve golpecito en el hombro.

Le estaba costando hablar con el tímido de Weasley, se estaba enfadando bastante cuando Ron comenzó a balbucear.

-Yo…

-¡Ron¡Estás aquí!-dijo Potter entrando por la sala común. - Ron, hay un problema con las pruebas de Quidditch ahora…

-Bueno, mejor me voy, que me esperan - dijo rápidamente Snape antes de que Weasley pudiese reaccionar.

Snape nunca se imagino que se alegraría tanto de verlo.

La sala común estaba repleta de gente conversando, riendo, haciendo deberes, jugando, o simplemente sentada en los sillones y eso a Snape le incomodaba bastante…

Se levantó como si el asiento quemara y fue directamente a su habitación, el dolor de vientre era bastante incomodo y no quería estar con aquellos… Gryffindors.

Llegó a su cama y se tumbo lentamente abrazando a su pequeño cuerpo, quería que el dolor se redujera como fuera, así que durmió.

-…- Snape se levantó y miro el reloj las manecillas marcaban las 8.30.

- _Bien, llego tarde para la cena_ – pensó malhumorado.

Se levantó y corrió hacia el gran comedor, tenía un hambre feroz, así que llegó como pudo y se sentó al lado de Harry.

- Guola – dijo Harry con la boca llena.

Ron tan solo sonrió, tenia la boca tan extremadamente llena que no podía ni hablar.

A snape le dieron ganas de pegarle con un libro en la cabeza.

- _Estúpido Weasley_.

Se sirvió un poco de todo, pollo, salchichas, patatas fritas… y se dedicó a comer sin apenas levantar la cabeza y sin hablar a nadie.

- ¿Que te pasa Hermione? – Dijo Harry limpiándose los trozos de pollo con la manga de la túnica.

- Nada¿Por qué lo dices? – Dijo intentando acompañar la frase con una sonrisa.

-No lo sé, estás muy callada hoy. – Dijo esto y bebió un largo trago de zumo de calabaza y encogiéndose de hombros.

Snape dirigió una mirada a la mesa de profesores y vio que ella, bueno, el mismo miraba hacia donde estaba sentado.

Todos terminaron con sus postres y fueron saliendo del gran comedor, con un paso lento y arrastrando los pies.

- Uff Estoy lleno Harry – Dijo Ron palpándose la barriga.

-Yo también Ron – Dijo Harry desperezándose y resoplando.

-_Entupidos crios_ – Pensaba Snape

- Ron, Harry – Dijo Snape.

Los dos se volvieron al oír la voz de su amiga pronunciando sus nombres.

- Tengo que ir a hablar con el Profesor Snape, ir a la sala común y esperadme allí. – Dijo Snape lo mas amable posible.

- ¿Por qué tienes que ir a hablar con ese murciélago, de pelo grasiento? – Dijo Ron Poniendo una cara rara.

Snape, sintió unas ganas de soltarle un puñetazo tremendo, pero su cara ni cambió.

- Ron, no hables así de tu profesor de pociones! Además tengo que ir con el esto… Para que me explique como se hace una poción que me quedan algunas dudas. – Mintió snape. – Nos vemos en la sala común chicos.

- Adiós – Dijeron los dos mequetrefes.

- Hasta luego. – Dijo Snape.

- _Como odio a esos mocosos, me tienen harto y encima este estúpido dolor de vientre no se va de ninguna forma_- Pensó mientras se dirigía a su despacho.

Tocó a la puerta, y al poco tiempo abrieron la puerta y le cedieron el paso.

-Granger, el estúpido de su amigo Weasley no se le ha ocurrido otra cosa que insultarme a mí. – Dijo snape, casi temblando de rabia.

- Lamento lo ocurrido profesor, Ron no piensa las cosas cuando las dice. – Dijo Hermione intentando apaciguar a Snape.

- Otra cosa – Dijo Snape con frialdad – ¿Como demonios se quita el dolor de vientre?.

Hermione se rió interiormente.

- Báñese, es lo que mas lo apacigua, y sobretodo no coma demasiado, después le dolerá aun más.

Snape se maldijo interiormente, Había comido demasiado, y no podía imaginar el dolor que sentiría cuando comenzara a hacer la digestión.

- Ah, por cierto - dijo Snape volviéndose en la puerta. – Su amiga Parvati Patil me ha comentado algo de una fiesta pijama… ¿Podría explicarme cual es su función?

- Oh, la fiesta, lo olvidaba por completo. – Dijo hermione tocándose su nívea frente. – bueno esa clase de fiestas son de amigas, y allí tan solo charlan y juegan, tan solo sigue la corriente.

- Adiós – Dijo Snape.

-Hasta… Luego - Dijo hermione cuando Snape había cerrado la puerta.

Snape, se dirigía furioso a la sala común de Gryffindor nunca había tenido tanta vergüenza en su vida.

- Caput Draconis – Susurro snape.

El cuadro de la dama gorda se abrió y Snape se adentro en la sala común.

Automáticamente Potter y Weasley se giraron para ver quien había entrado.

- Hermione – Dijo el estúpido de Weasley poniéndose colorado, Otra vez,.

- ¿si? – Dijo Snape poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Como te ha ido con el murciélago? - Dijo ron ampliando su sonrisa.

Snape sintió que la ira le subía, le temblaba el cuerpo y los puños se le cerraron.

- _Tranquilo, es un estúpido crio_ - Pensó mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

-No, vuelvas a insultar a ningún profesor, Ronald Weasley. – Dijo Snape apretando los dientes. – Y bien, me lo ha aclarado todo muy bien.

- Vale, pues dame los deberes de pociones, necesito copiármelos, no me apetece hacerlos y si los hago paso de que el murci… digo, Snape me mire con su cara de agrio y me quite puntos. – Dijo Weasley con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

¿C..Como? – Dijo Snape más furioso aun si cabía.

- Venga Mione si siempre me los dejas – Dijo Weasley mientras ponía los pies encima de la mesa.

No contestó, se dirigió furioso hacia su habitación y se preparó un baño de agua caliente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Gracias por todos los rewiews, no los puedo contestar uno por uno, porque no tengo tiempo.**

**Gracias a:**

**sindzero, ****HoneyBeeM, ****covi, ****HermioneBlack88, ****Ralye.Rickman.Snape, ****Sucubos, ****tercy-S-Scloe, ****Yasmina33, ****rasaaabe, ****Alex Black Lupin, ****Conny-hp, ****Sevkrissrem, ****Diony Black Potter.**

**Tambíen quiero dar las gracias a mis amigas Sandra y Virginia, y dedicarles este capi, porque son ellas quien me soportan día a día XD**

**A sandra me gustaria decirle que todo le valla muy bien, que gracias por darme tantas ideas en los capis y por comprarme los cromos XDD**

**Y a Virginia, que hace 1 semanita que no la veo, que la quiero muuucho y que la echo muuucho de menos y que sobretodo que me deje su plumaaa XDD**

**bueno, ya me voy...**

**besoss**


	4. La Marca Tenebrosa

**Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling ninguno me pertenece (por desgracia) no se quiere ofender y/o crear malestar alguno. **

**Ah, es un SSHG **

**Si no te gusta esta pareja, pues no leas y todos tranquilos!! **

**Capítulo IV: ****La Marca Tenebrosa.**

Bajé a desayunar a la mesa de los profesores orgullosa de ello, pensando en como debía de ser.

-Sé fría, distante, siéntate alejada de los demás y sobre todo mantén la boca cerrada – Repetía Hermione mentalmente.

Vi un hueco en la mesa bastante alejado, ya que a esa hora tan temprana casi nadie había bajado a desayunar.

Por inercia miré hacia la mesa de Gryffinfor y vi la mirada fría de Snape reflejada en mis ojos.

Mire a Harry y volví a posarlos en el varias veces hasta que Snape captó el mensaje y con una sonrisa falsa habló con Harry y Ron

En cuanto acabé mi desayuno me dirigí hacia las mazmorras, no sin antes volver a mirar a Snape.

Preparé la siguiente clase, Hoy tocaba la poción de "Crecedor de Pelo" que, a pesar de todo, parecía ridícula, pero la poción era bastante complicada.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Los alumnos empezaron a llegar y hermione, permanecía en el sillón del profesor, cómoda y relajada, hasta que el jaleo empezó a ponerla nerviosa.

-Callaos!!! –Chilló Hermione – Todo el mundo a su respectivo lugar!! – Si, ser Snape ayudaba mucho.

Con un suave movimiento de varita hizo aparecer los ingredientes en la pizarra así como el procedimiento.

- Tenéis 1 hora y 30 minutos para preparar y embotellar la poción – Dijo Malhumorada – ¿A qué esperáis? Empezad Ya!.

-Hermione, Pss, Hermione – Dijo harry mientras miraba a Snape de reojo por si le pillaban.

- ¿Si? – Dijo Snape Volteándose para mirar a los ojos de harry, tratando de sonreír.

-Dime como se troceaba esto – dijo Harry levantando una especie de masa viscosa.

-Eso, para empezar es una víscera de hipogrifo y segundo no soy tu…

- GRANGER?!? – Dije sin poder evitarlo – Detención a las 5 y 10 puntos menos por hablar en clase.

-Mierda- Dijo Snape.

-¿Desea que sean 10 por mal vocabulario? – Añadí.

- No.

-Pues cállese, y deje de molestar a sus compañeros de clase.

Snape me fulmino con la mirada, sabia que me caería una gorda.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Snape se sentía furioso, mientras murmuraba maldiciones de tan furioso que granger le había puesto.

Daba pasos agigantados hasta, el que hace pocos días, fue su despacho.

Pasó sin llamar, no le hacia falta, y se dirigió hacia la mesa con la mirada furiosa.

- He ordenado un poco esto profesor- dije satisfecha de mi trabajo.

- Bajo ningún concepto vuelva a tocar mis cosas – Gruño snape temblando de furia.

Un dolor me látigo el brazo e hizo que cayera de rodillas al suelo, temblando de dolor.

Un sudor frío me recorrió la columna.

- Granger¿Le pasa algo? – Dijo snape acercándose poco a poco.

- El brazo, me duele- Dije mientras apretaba los dientes.

Snape se arrodilló junto a mí y me arremango la túnica con cuidado.

Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas.

La marca tenebrosa se movía, enrojecida e hinchada.

El Lord Reclamaba su presencia.

No podía dejar que fuera, era tan solo una cría, para ver tanto horror, se sentía como el peor de los villanos, como el peor de los asesinos.

No tenía ninguna otra opción, Hermione, tendría que ir a la reunión del lord, enseguida.

- Granger, debe irse. – Dijo snape con la voz quebrada.

- ¿A donde, a la enfermería?.

-No.

- ¿Entonces?

- Debe ir… Debe ir a una reunión… Con el lord – Dijo snape agachando la cabeza.

-¿C-Como?- Dijo Hermione atónita.

- No hay otra opción, lo siento mucho, debe permanecer callada. No usar la magia, y sobre todo hablar y actuar cuando el lord lo ordene.

Hermione lloraba.

A snape se le encogió el corazón.

-Ponte esta túnica y esta máscara, cuando te la pongas susurra, aparea y aparecerás donde está el lord, y cuando no sea bien recibida tu visita desprende la mascara y volverás a esta habitación.- Dijo snape – Yo estaré aquí esperándote.

Dicho esto y con lagrimas en los ojos, hermione se vistió y se puso la máscara, y tras un inaudible aparea se esfumo.

Snape deseaba morirse de la peor manera posible, estaba deshecho por dentro.

**Espero que os haya gustado, siento no actualizar pronto, pero he estado muy ajetreada, y no he podido… Sorry!!**

**Gracias a todas las personas que me dan fuerzas con sus reviews, se os quiere, aunque no tenga tiempo de nombraros una a una, os llevo en mi corazón cada vez que escribo.**

**Gracias**

**Lavampialis.**


	5. La Reunión

**Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling ninguno me pertenece (por desgracia) no se quiere ofender y/o crear malestar alguno. **

**Ah, es un SSHG **

**Si no te gusta esta pareja, pues no leas y todos tranquilos!! **

**Capítulo 4: La reunión.**

Dicho esto y con lagrimas en los ojos, hermione se vistió y se puso la máscara, y tras un inaudible aparea se esfumo.

Snape deseaba morirse de la peor manera posible, estaba deshecho por dentro.

-llegas tarde, Severus- Siseó Voldemort.

- Mi lord- Susurro hermione con la voz quebrada e inclinándose. – He tenido unos problemas.

- ¿Problemas?- dijo entre dientes.- ¿Tienes problemas lo suficientemente importantes para no venir cuando te lo ordeno? – Dijo mientras sus ojos rojos centelleaban de furia.

- No mi señor – Dijo mientras se volvía a inclinar.

- Crucio!! – Rugió Voldemort.

Hermione calló de rodillas al suelo sumida en un dolor innombrable, que a su lado, la marca tenebrosa eran cosquillas.

Estaba mareada, parecía que mil látigos le golpearan constantemente por todo el cuerpo.

Cuando Voldemort se sacio de mi dolor rompió el hechizo y sentí que volvía a mi ser, pero apenas podía moverme.

-Gracias…Mi señor.- Dije pudiéndome levantar al fin.

-Podéis retiraros…

Hice un ademán de quitarme la mascara.

- Excepto, El Señor Malfoy, y el Señor Snape.

El corazón me dio un vuelco.

-¿Si mi señor?- Contestamos los dos al unísono.

-Mis mas leales mortífagos, quiero confiaros una misión, difícil y peliaguda sin duda, pero vuestros años de leal servicio me ha servido para confiar en vuestro poder.

Empezaba a ponerme nerviosa

- Esta misión debe de ser rápida, debo hacer una poción para recobrar toda mi fuerza, resurgir, y matar al mocoso Harry Potter.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo.

-¿De que se trata Mi Lord? – Se aventuro a decir Lucius.

-Calma Lucius – Comenzó a decir – Necesito jugo de dos vírgenes, de diferente sexo en las condiciones que queráis.-Continuo sin inmutarse.

Hermione palideció aun más.

No podía, hacerlo, no quería hacerlo, no tenía agallas.

-Marchaos- Dijo voldemort- Tenéis 1 mes como mucho ahora desapareced de mi vista.

Hermione se quito la mascara y apareció en la habitación de Snape y cayó de rodillas armando un gran estruendo, con lo que, Severus vino corriendo con el rostro lleno de preocupación.

- ¿Que le pasa Granger?- Dijo Snape Rígido como una piedra.

-Cru…ciatus.- Dije tambaleándome, para después desplomarme en el suelo.

Snape intento cogerla, pero sus delgados brazos de adolescente no se lo permitieron.

- Wingardium Leviosa- Dijo Severus Haciendo una floritura con la varita.

Dejo a Hermione en la cama y comenzó a desvestir el magullado cuerpo.

Jamás en su larga vida, había visto esos efectos en un cruciatus.

La espalda le sangraba, tenia miedo de mirarle donde impacto el cruciatus, el pecho.

Le aplico varios ungüentos hechos por el mismo, para sus heridas hechas por el lord, y las heridas se cerraron poco a poco, dejando pequeñas cicatrices.

Con otro suave movimiento de varita le dio la vuelta y se tapo la boca de impresión.

El pecho estaba magullado y con una gran magulladura en el centro, justo donde el cruciatus dio.

De pronto Hermione se puso a hablar en sueños.

-No Mi Lord, no puedo hacerlo¡No puedo! – Dijo Gimoteando. –Otro crucio no, por favor, se lo suplico, por favor – Una lágrima le surcaba la mejilla.- No, Arhhg!

Su cuerpo se tenso, y se curvó hasta límites insospechados.

De pronto se levanto, aún gimoteando y respirando entrecortadamente.

-Calma Granger, ya pasó- Dijo Snape intentando sonar lo mas tierno posible- Beba esto, le ayudará a dormir.

-Pero…

-No hay peros, bébaselo rápido, debo ir a la estúpida fiesta pijama que organizaron sus amigas – Dijo subiendo una ceja, como normalmente solía hacer.

Hermione bebió la poción de un trago y no hizo ninguna mueca de asco a pesar de que aquella poción estaba realmente asquerosa.

-Debo marcharme.

- _Aunque no quiera. _– Pensó

- _Quédate con migo_- Pensé

-Actué con normalidad.- Dijo cansada y dolorida.

- Descanse, volveré mañana temprano.

Snape se dirigió a la puerta.

- Profesor Snape.

-¿Si?- Dijo volviéndose.

- Gracias.

- No hay de que, descanse. Llámeme si me necesita.

Y sin más cerró la puerta.

- Te necesito Severus. – Susurro.

Y comenzó a llorar.

**Bueno bueno, he publicado super prontito!! a peticion de Creature Marie ****D Tk mi ninia!! Espero que os guste a todos.**

**También se lo dedico a sandra, que ta un poco depre... Y eso... que se os quiere... **

**Dejadme reviews!**


	6. Sólo Sueños

**Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling ninguno me pertenece (por desgracia) no se quiere ofender y/o crear malestar alguno. **

**Ah, es un SSHG **

**Si no te gusta esta pareja, pues no leas y todos tranquilos!! **

**[! A D V E R T E N C I A [! **

**HAY LEMMON AL FINAL XD **

**Ha sido a petición de un millón de personas, se los dedico a todas ellas, a Marta!! Mi fan de Remus, que discutimos sobre temas triviales, como… Remus se comporta extraño durante la semana de antes de la luna llena, este hombre es insaciable!! XDDD**

**A Sandra, que le digo que me de ideas, la tengo esclavizada a la pobre… XDD**

**A Virginia, porque la quiero un monton, y se que odia a la pareja D XD**

**Y a Creature Marie, que la he picado a los lemons D Va por ti!! **

**Y me lo dedico a mi misma, porque estoy batiendo records actualizando ademas, este capi tiene 5 hojas de Word, Ole por mi!! XD**

**Capítulo VI: Solo sueños.**

Severus Snape, caminaba hacia la torre Gryffindor, abatido, y descompuesto por dentro.

Prefería ir al infierno, antes que a esta fiesta.

Entro a la sala común a través del retrato de la dama gorda, y allí no había nadie.

Demasiado raro.

Subió por las escaleras, del dormitorio de las chicas, y cada peldaño que subía, más voces se oían.

Estaba claro, iba a ser la peor noche de su larga vida.

Aquella habitación era un desastre, chicas corriendo de un lado a otro, otras en corro, peleas con almohadas, y música muy alta.

Paso por al lado del primer corro.

- Pues he oído que Pansy esta con uno de 6º curso!! – decía una chica.

-Que?!

Pasó de largo y fue directamente a su cama.

-Hemione!! Donde vas?!- Dijo una chica tras de mi.

-Tengo que dormir, no me encuentro muy bien.- Mintió

-Bobadas, quédate, aun queda mucha noche nos lo vamos a pasar genial.- Dijo mientras me estiraba del brazo y me obligaba a sentarme en el corro.

Lo que oía me dejaba totalmente en shock.

-Bueno Hermione, me han dicho que Ron esta coladito por ti.- Dijo parvati.

-Es verdad, cada vez que te mira se pone colorado como un tomate.

-Pues yo no he notado nada….

Ahora lo entendía todo, entendía porque se arrugaba la túnica, porque balbuceaba, y porque sentía vergüenza al hablarme…

Estúpido crío.

- Además hermione, estás muy rara últimamente, tienes sueños muy extraños, siempre te oímos jadear.

Todas rieron asquerosamente.

-Cuéntanos de que van esos sueños porfa!! – Dijo una chica abrazada a una almohada.

- Venga porfa!! – Dijeron todas al unísono.

- Tengo mucho sueño, en la próxima fiesta os lo cuento.

-Joooo- Se quejaron todas.

-Hasta mañana chicas- Dije con una falsa sonrisa.

- Hasta mañana!! – Chillaron todas, y se pusieron otra vez a cotillear.

Llegué a la habitación, que por suerte era individual, y encendí la luz.

Todo estaba impecable y ordenado.

Me Tiré en la cama y cerré los ojos. Era demasiado temprano para dormir.

Un suave ruidito hizo que abriera los ojos. Mire hacia la ventana y vi una lechuza gris.

Cogí el sobre, la tinta era morada, y llevaba el sello de la escuela. Todo era demasiado raro.

_Srta. Hermione Granger:_

_Reúnase con migo en mi despacho lo antes posible, debemos encontrar una solución al problema del que hablamos semanas atrás._

_Siento molestarla tan tarde, pero el tema no debe esperar mucho._

_Atentamente, Albus Dumbledore._

Ahora si que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

La verdadera hermione estaba en la cama bajo los efectos de una poción para dormir y dado el poco tiempo desde que se la había tomado, daba por imposible que despertara en unas horas.

No tenía mas remedio que ir e improvisar sobre la marcha.

Salio de su habitación, esquivo a las diferentes chicas que se interponían en si camino hacia la puerta, y salio hacia los pasillos.

Camino durante 5 minutos, para llegar hasta el águila gigante.

-Sorbete de limón. – Pronuncie alto y claro.

Subí las escaleras, toqueteándome los dedos, y llegue hasta el conocido despacho de Albus.

-Hermione, me alegro de verte. – Dijo Albus con su típica sonrisa. - ¿Un caramelo de limón?

- No gracias – Dije intentando poner una sonrisa.

- Por favor, siéntate.

-¿Has pensado alguna solución? –Pregunto Albus mientras me miraba por encima de las gafas.

- Pues a decir verdad, no. He tenido muchos deberes, y no me ha dado tiempo. - Miento fatal.

- Te dije que hoy era el último día, y las cosas se pondrán serias a partir de ahora Hermione, no nos queda tiempo.

- Yo… Lo siento mucho profesor.

- No lo sientas Severus.

- ¿Cómo me ha llamado?- Pregunte atónito.

-Severus, no finjas, se muy bien lo que os ha pasado y quiero ayudaros.

- ¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

- El aspecto no cambia, pero si el interior. He notado muchos cambios, por mucho que lo intentéis, nunca podréis copiar a una persona, porque todos somos únicos y nadie tenemos la misma personalidad.

Baje la mirada.

- Tan solo quiero saber una cosa.

-Dígame.

- ¿Porque lo hiciste? Se que la amas, pero, Tan desesperado estás?

- No sabe usted cuanto la amo.

- Mira, Severus, lo único que puedes hacer, es confesarle lo que sientes.

- No creo que lo entendiera, Albus.

- Lo entenderá, es demasiado madura para su edad, y ten por seguro que ella no se lo dirá a nadie.

- No estoy seguro.

- Tomate el tiempo que quieras Severus, se que es difícil, pero debes hacerlo, o te acabaras volviendo loco.

- Lo haré cuando reúna el valor suficiente.

Y sin más se fue a su despacho, tenia que verla, tenia que oír su respiración tenia que estar junto a ella.

Pasó la puerta de su despacho y se la encontró en el mismo sitio donde la había dejado, respiraba entrecortadamente y se movía de un lado para otro.

Me acerqué, pero no parecía que tuviera una pesadilla, era más bien un sueño.

- Severus, uhmmm- Susurro Hermione.

- Estoy aquí – Dijo extrañado.

Hermione estaba sudando, las sabanas estaban revueltas.

- Severus…- Dijo mientras se mordía los labios.

Aquello ya si que no era normal. Así que decidió meterse en su mente, para ver lo que estaba pasando.

_La luz era tenue y centelleante, dos siluetas estaban apoyadas contra una pared, besándose apasionadamente y acariciándose como si el mundo se acabara._

_Reconocí a las dos figuras, Hermione estaba soñando conmigo, y por ello, decidí continuar en el sueño, aun sin salir de mi asombro. _

_Poco a poco, fuimos retrocediendo hacia la cama, que aun sin dejar de besarnos, comenzamos a notar que la ropa sobraba, y fuimos quitándonosla uno al otro, lenta y seductoramente._

_Mis labios fueron bajando sobre el cuello de Hermione, haciendo que esta arqueara su espalda y se le escapara un gemido._

_Ella se apoderaba de mi pelo y me acariciaba la espalda pidiendo más._

_Mi lengua, delineaba su clavícula y mis manos se habían dirigido hacia sus pechos._

_Hermione enredaba sus piernas en las mías y arañaba mi espalda._

_Subí a besarle de nuevo en los labios, ella, mordió mi labio inferior, y se perdió en mi cuello haciendo cosas que no sabia exactamente lo que era, pero que me encantaba._

_Mordió mi lóbulo de la oreja susurrando algo que no llegué a entender, pero supuse lo que era. _

_Decidí que era el momento, y me apoderé de ella lenta y pausadamente, la cara de Hermione se transformo en dolor, y poco a poco en placer._

_Yo simplemente cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por la pasión._

_Poco a poco el ritmo fue aumentando, los cuerpos fueron buscándose más y más, y las caricias fueron haciéndose mas profundas._

_Nos besábamos con furia, cada uno gimiendo en los labios del otro, haciendo que el contacto del aliento estremeciera los cuerpos llevados a los límites del placer._

_Hermione clavó sus uñas en mi espalda y yo eché la cabeza hacia atrás, liberándome, con un gemido ronco, y profundo._

Sentí que las imágenes pasaban deprisa, Hermione estaba despertando, asique salí de su cuerpo y me senté en la silla feliz, y sin podérmelo creer.

Hermione Granger, Me amaba al fin.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
